Lời Thú Tội
by CharlotteD
Summary: "Tôi chỉ là một cổ máy giết người thôi, Tsuna. Người ta tạo ra tôi để giết và tiêu diệt. Tội ác của Gia Đình chúng ta, hãy để mình tôi bị kết tội cùng nó. Nên xin hãy để chỉ tôi phải gánh chịu cái gánh nặng này, một mình thôi… Bởi tôi sẽ, bằng mọi giá, tôi sẽ bảo vệ nụ cười của em." – Lời thú tội của Tsunayoshi. 7227


**Title:** My confession

**Rating: **15+

**Genres: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Status:** Oneshot, complete

**Summary: **"Tôi chỉ là một cổ máy giết người thôi, Tsuna. Người ta tạo ra tôi để giết và tiêu diệt. Tội ác của Gia Đình chúng ta, hãy để mình tôi bị kết tội cùng nó. Nên xin hãy để chỉ tôi phải gánh chịu cái gánh nặng này, một mình thôi…Bởi tôi sẽ, bằng mọi giá, tôi sẽ bảo vệ nụ cười của em." – Lời thú tội của Tsunayoshi.

**Disclaimer: **Câu nói nhàm chán nhất thế kỉ, "Tôi hoàn toàn không có quyền sở hữu đối với Katekyo Hitman Reborn! hay những nhân vật tuyệt vời của nó." …chỉ xài ké thôi, ok?

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, sappy feelings, đề cập đến máu và bạo lực, bad language, không beta-ed.

**Pairi****ng:** 2727 (7227), nói cách khác, HDW!Tsuna x Tsuna (hay Tsunayoshi x Tsuna)

**AN:** Đây vốn là một fic được viết bằng tiếng Anh, sequel của một oneshot khác mang tên The First Moment (chưa được viết lại thành bản tiếng Việt) – giải thích lý do sự tồn tại của Tsunayoshi. Để có thể hiểu rõ hơn phần oneshot này, dĩ nhiên sẽ tốt hơn nếu các bạn thử đọc qua phần trước đó. Nhưng để tóm gọn, nhà Vongola đã thành công trong việc tạo ra 1 Tsuna nhân bản và chuyển nhân cách Tsuna ở HDW!Mode vào đó, nhằm nâng cao cả sức chiến đấu và khả năng chỉ huy thực chiến của boss Vongola (a.k.a Tsuna) hơn. Tsuna thứ 2 ấy gọi là Tsunayoshi Vongola…

Anyway, Thank you for your reading. And please enjoy!

XXX

**My Confession**

_-Lời Thú Tội-  
_

_Hỡi mùa, hỡi lâu đài  
__Ai người không sai sót?  
__Arthur Rimbaud

* * *

Thu – thời điểm đẹp nhất trong năm, khi mà bầu trời trông thật cao và xanh; khi từng tia nắng nhảy múa nơi rìa những đám mây, viền chúng trong một ánh hào quang màu vàng rực rỡ; khi những chiếc lá nhiều màu sắc, ngã dần từ vàng, đến cam, rồi sang đỏ – lại được tô điểm thêm với hơi sắc tía – vẽ nên bức tranh một ngày tươi đẹp. Cuộc sống dường như cũng trở nên thật sinh động, tràn trề nhựa sống và năng lượng. Những chú chim nhỏ vui mừng vỗ cánh, líu lo những câu chuyện vui nhộn bằng một thứ ngôn ngữ bí mật mà chỉ chúng mới biết. Và khúc ca của gió cũng phải thật dịu dàng đằm thắm; thoáng đượm đâu đó hương thơm dễ chịu của cỏ tươi và hoa dại. Vạn vật thật thanh bình, xinh xắn, cứ như thể chúa cuối cùng đã dang rộng vòng tay ôm lấy cả thế gian trong lời chúc phúc thiêng liêng của người.

Nhưng Tsuna biết rõ hơn thế.

Đó chẳng qua chỉ là một sự dối trá, không hơn không kém. Cuộc sống chỉ muốn lừa gạt bạn như thế, bằng những lời lẽ đường mật của nó – những màu sắc và âm thanh và mùi hương kì diệu – để quyến rũ bạn, thôi miên bạn vào làm một việc gì đó thật sai trái, để rồi quẳng bạn vào tận đáy địa ngục, bắt bạn phải đối mặt với những đòn trừng phạt dã man nhất có thể; trong trường hợp của cậu, _vi__ệ__c bàn gi__ấ__y_.

Chàng trai đáng thương nhất của toàn thể nhân loại (cậu tự gọi mình như thế – trong suy nghĩ quái gở của cậu) nhìn một cách ghê tởm vào cái quan cảnh đang mở ra sờ sờ trước mặt, mắt trái giật liên hồi. Ngồi ngạo nghễ trên cái bàn rộng bằng gỗ đỏ là hàng đống và đống và đống cao hơn nữa những giấy tinh khiết trắng. Tại sao, ôi tại sao cậu lại dại dột đến mức đi tin vào tấm lòng _đ__ộ__ lư__ợ__ng _của tên gia sư tàn bạo, hay trông cậy vào cái-người-tự-xưng-là-cánh-tay-phải của cậu? Mà trên hết, tại sao cậu lại đi nghe theo lời khuyên về một cái-chợp-mắt _ng__ắ__n _ấy? Gia sư của cậu không hề có trái tim, vì chúa; còn cái Người bảo vệ Bão ấy thì lại cũng phải quên đánh thức cậu như đã hứa! Cậu đã ngủ suốt, Tsuna thoáng liếc nhanh qua đồng hồ mình, ôilạychúa _năm ti__ế__ng_! Hèn gì lượng công việc đã nhân ba _m__ộ__t cách bí __ẩ__n _khi cậu vắng mặt…

Thốt ra một tiếng thở dài mệt mỏi, Tsuna cam chịu số phận mình vào tay của thằng-công-việc-bàn-giấy-bất-lương đang chờ đợi cậu. Nếu cậu phải chết, cậu đã quyết định, cậu tuyệt đối sẽ không ngã xuống mà không đấu tranh đâu.

…

Thôi dẹp đi.

Cậu sẽ không chết vì việc bàn giấy, hẳn rồi. Hơn nữa, cậu nhất định còn phải giữ lời hứa của mình nữa chứ. Cậu đã hứa sẽ chào đón _ai đó_ trở về nhà, bình an vô sự, không phải sao? Anh sắp trở về sau khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ – nhiệm vụ nguy hiểm, Tsuna tự sửa lời mình – mà anh đã phải nhận thay cho Người bảo vệ Mây, vì lí do cậu này đang khá là 'bận rộn' lúc bấy giờ. Tsuna cau mày khi nghĩ về cái Gia Đình đáng khinh ấy. Gần đây chúng đã công khai chống đối Vongola, lén lúc tiến hành nhiều công trình khả nghi mà, theo như thông tin thu thập được từ người của Kyoya, bao gồm cả thí nghiệm trên trẻ em. Đối với cậu chủ nhà Vongola, điều đó, đơn giản, là vô nhân tính. Làm sao mà chúng thậm chí lại có thể nghĩ đến làm một việc như thế? Chúng không hề biết, chúng sẽ không bao giờ hiểu được nỗi thống khổ mà đối tượng nghiên cứu phải trải qua…Nhưng _c__ậ__u _thì khác, cậu đã phải nếm trải tất cả. Bởi cậu còn có một lí do; cậu đã cam chịu đựng vì một mục đích cao hơn. Tội ác của chúng, do đó, là hoàn toàn không thể tha thứ.

Lắc đầu, Tsuna không muốn nhớ đến chuyện này thậm chí đã từng xảy ra. Tất cả đã kết thúc. Không cần thiết phải tự làm phiền bản thân vì nó nữa. Giờ thì đi mà nghĩ tới chuyện gì vui vui ấy! Tsuna hóm hỉnh tự quở mình. Ừ, đúng vậy! Cậu hí hửng xắn tay áo và bắt tay vào làm việc, vừa kí tên, đọc báo cáo, hay trả lời thư, lại vừa khẽ ngâm nga một mình.

Vài tiếng nữa cậu sẽ được gặp lại Tsunayoshi. Cậu sẽ lại được gặp Tsunayoshi chỉ vài giờ nữa thôi. Cuối cùng cậu cũng sắp –

"Juudaime?"

"Cái gì!" Tsuna bắn ra tức khắc, thình lình nảy mạnh ra khỏi giấc mơ ngọt ngào của cậu.

"…" Hayato nhìn cậu trân trối, vô cùng bối rối.

"…" Tsuna chớp mắt, chớp mắt, tiếp tục chớp mắt; rồi cậu thở dài, thầm vả vào đầu mình (Tsuna ngốc!); và lựa lời thật cẩn thận, "Ô xin lỗi Hayato-kun, vừa nãy tớ chỉ đang bận suy nghĩ…Thế, có việc gì à?"

"Urg…Juudaime…" Hayato có vẻ gì đó lưỡng lự khác thường, "Anh ta về rồi…" cậu ngập ngừng trong giây lát; hít thở thật sâu cậu tiếp tục, "nhướm đầy máu…!" mắt nhắm nghiền cậu thốt ra liền một hơi, rồi quay mặt đi về phía góc phòng, im lặng.

"Sao!" Tsuna quát, nhưng với một giọng rất ư mừng rỡ. "Ý cậu nói Tsunayoshi đã về thật à? Cậu ấy giờ đang ở đâu? Sao –" Đột nhiên cậu nín bặt, mắt mở to kinh hãi, "…Hayato?" Cậu hỏi lần nữa, thật thận trọng, ánh mắt đầy hoài nghi nhìn sát vào người bạn lâu năm, "Hayato…s-sao? Hayato!" Cậu lại gọi, với đôi chút nài nỉ lồng trong giọng nói. Nhưng lại chỉ có im lặng là sẵn sàng trả lời cậu.

Nhanh như cắt, Tsuna phóng khỏi ghế, vụt qua Người bảo vệ, ra khỏi căn phòng rộng, băng qua biết bao hành lang dài thăm thẳm; cậu đâm đầu chạy chạy chạy mãi. _"Đâu,"_ Tsuna hốt hoảng,_ "C__ậ__u đang __ở__ đâu!" _

~X~

Trời về chiều hơi thoáng lạnh; mùa đã ngã sang Thu. Cơn gió buốt, dù vậy, lại như một liều thuốc xoa diệu nỗi đau bên trong anh.

Tsunayoshi thở dài kiệt sức. Anh mệt lắm, thật sự rất mệt. Tàn nhẫn quá, không bao giờ nó chịu ngưng ám ảnh; máu, tiếng kêu thét, sự quằn quại đau đớn – sự đau đớn _c__ủ__a h__ọ_ bóp méo đi những khuôn mặt đang hấp hối…

Anh chỉ muốn quên hết tất cả.

Anh muốn quên đi cả cuộc đời mình; không đúng, Tsunayoshi lắc đầu, thứ anh muốn quên đi nhất, là chính sự tồn tại của bản thân anh.

Hai năm, đã hai năm anh tồn tại trên thế giới này; thở và ăn và ngủ, vâng, tồn tại, nhưng chưa hề một lần thật sự được _s__ố__ng._ Nói cho cùng anh cũng chỉ là một sinh vật sinh ra từ bóng tối, nuôi dưỡng bằng nỗi cô đơn bất tận, và lớn lên chỉ để trở thành một công cụ. Môi anh khẽ nhoẻn một nụ cười cay đắng. Vậy đâu mới là ý nghĩa tồn tại của anh? Tại sao chúa lại tạo ra anh? Một lần nữa, Tsunayoshi lại lắc đầu. Không, không phải chúa. Là cậu bé ấy. Là Tsuna đã tạo ra anh.

Anh đã mãi tồn tại như một cái bóng âm thầm trong trái tim mỏng manh của một cậu bé. Anh đã được sinh ra – không, làm sao Tsuna lại có thể biết được? – bởi sự cô độc và sợ hãi đến không thể chịu nổi trong lòng cậu. Trong bóng tối vĩnh hằng, Tsunayoshi luôn dõi theo từng bước trưởng thành của cậu – cậu đã khóc nhiều, một mình lặng lẽ. Cậu đã luôn bị châm chọc, giễu cợt, trêu đùa, bắt nạt…mọi thứ nhẫn tâm nhất mà chúng có thể nghĩ ra được, chúng đều đổ lên đầu cậu.

Nhưng ngày qua ngày, Tsuna đã luôn bám víu lấy sự thuần khiết, sự trong sáng của riêng cậu. Cậu luôn là đứa trẻ hạnh phúc mà Tsunayoshi trân trọng nhất, cậu thiên thần nhỏ dịu dàng, người mà chỉ với một nụ cười, đã có thể sưởi ấm khoảng không lạnh lẽo nơi lồng ngực anh. Tsuna…liệu cậu có biết rằng, đã từ lâu, cậu là sợi chỉ duy nhất níu giữ anh với thực tại? Hẳn là không rồi. Tsunayoshi khẽ mỉm cười khi nghĩ đến sự ngây thơ của cậu. Thật chứ, Tsuna đâu cần phải đáng yêu đến thế.

Thế nhưng, anh chợt cau mày, từ khi Tsuna chính thức gia nhập Vongola…tinh thần cậu ngày càng căng thẳng. Con tim cậu không ngừng rỉ máu và linh hồn cậu cứ không thôi thổn thức. Chưa bao giờ Tsunayoshi lại cảm thấy bất lực đến vậy…anh đã chẳng thể làm gì để xoá đi nỗi đau ấy. Vậy nên, anh đã không còn bất kì sự lựa chọn nào khác ngoài việc kìm giữ Tsuna trong bóng tối – tước lấy quyền điều khiển cơ thể này một cách thường xuyên hơn: Anh chỉ muốn san sẻ với cậu một phần gánh nặng ấy. Song, như thế vẫn chưa đủ. Đến một ngày, cuối cùng anh đã phải chấp tay cầu nguyện – hay nói đúng hơn, đem chính (nửa) linh hồn mình ra để đánh đổi – Làm ơn, bất cứ vị thần thánh nào trị vì trên cao kia, xin hãy để anh là người duy nhất phải đối mặt với sự tàn khốc của thế giới này, bằng bất cứ giá nào đi nữa, hãy để chỉ mình anh phải gánh chịu tội ác của nhà Vongola.

Ngạc nhiên làm sao khi họ đã lắng nghe lời nguyện cầu nơi anh. Anh đã có một thân thể…cuối cùng anh đã có thể bảo vệ Tsuna. Anh đã nghĩ rằng, miễn là luôn được ở bên cậu, anh sẽ luôn cảm thấy hài lòng; chỉ cần luôn giữ thiên thần của anh trong ánh sáng, nhìn cậu mỗi ngày lại vui cười, và giúp đỡ cậu, với tất cả quyền lực mà anh có trong tay (mặc dù không nhiều – điều đó cũng không có gì thật sự đáng lấy làm ngạc nhiên), ngay cả những vấn đề nhỏ nhặt nhất.

…Chỉ là, đôi lúc nó thật quá mức, ngay cả với anh.

Cái Gia Đình ấy, tên gì ấy nhỉ – Emilio thì phải? – đã trở thành mối đe doạ đối với Tsuna. Nên anh đã giết sạch bọn chúng. Tên cầm đầu, bọn Người bảo vệ, lực lượng chiến đấu, những nhà khoa học, hầu gái, đầu bếp, tất cả bọn chúng! Ở đó…còn có cả trẻ con nữa. Rất rất nhiều trẻ con. Nhốt trong những cái lồng sắt cũ kĩ và bẩn thỉu, chúng là những sản phẩm thí nghiệm thất bại. Và chúng đã cầu xin anh…cầu xin sự giúp đỡ của anh. Và anh đã không thể làm gì được cho chúng. Không, anh không thể! Anh không có quyền…và anh cũng không hề biết mình phải làm gì nữa. Thế nên anh, đơn giản, đã tàn sát đám trẻ ấy, tự nhủ lòng mình rằng chúng tốt hơn hết nên chết đi; rằng chúng thậm chí từ lâu đã không còn là con người nữa.

Bọn họ – bất cứ ai đen đủi đến độ phải chạm mặt anh – đều đã nguyền rủa anh, gọi anh là một con quái vật. Nhưng anh cóc cần quan tâm! Anh vẫn tiêu diệt toàn bộ khu vực ấy, thiêu huỷ hết, xoá sổ hoàn toàn sự tồn tại của tất cả bọn chúng.

Tsunayoshi cười, tiếng cười đầy đau đớn.

Một con quái vật, thật vậy.

Anh cảm thấy kinh tởm với chính mình. Anh sống là một cơn ác mộng đối với toàn thể kẻ thù của Gia Đình. Cùng với tham vọng ích kỉ của nhà Vongola, anh đã trở thành một cỗ máy giết người không gớm tay. Nhưng phải trách ai cơ chứ? Dù sao, chính anh là kẻ đã chủ động chọn lấy một cuộc sống thế này…

Duy có một điều Tsunayoshi cứ luôn ân hận, suốt cả cuộc đời bẩn thỉu này của anh.

Anh phải đối mặt với Tsuna thế nào đây, trong cái bộ dạng thế này? Làm sao anh có thể bảo vệ Tsuna khi chính bản thân anh là một tên giết người?

Làm sao Tsuna có thể chấp nhận anh?

Bất giác, một dòng xúc cảm hỗn độn quét qua tim anh như một cơn thuỷ triều hung tợn, nhấn chìm anh xuống tận đáy sâu của tuyệt vọng. Anh vùi đầu xuống thảm cỏ mịn, cho phép từng chiếc lá non tinh nghịch mơn trớn lấy da anh; hi vọng rằng, cách này hay cách khác, chúng sẽ giúp anh tạm quên đi những bóng ma đang cấu xé linh hồn anh lúc này đây. Không, anh sẽ không khóc. Mặc cho cái cảm giác cay cay chực chờ nơi khoé mắt, anh vẫn sẽ không khóc. Anh thở dốc, đột nhiên cảm thấy cực kì khó thở. Anh gập người lại; toàn thân run bần bật, hai tay nắm chặt lấy thớ vải nơi ngực áo tới nỗi từng đốt tay trở nên tái nhợt, cứ như thể đang cố vẫy vùng giữ lấy chút tỉnh táo còn sót lại.

Tsunayoshi Vongola, quỉ hút máu vô cảm của đế chế Vongola, đang trên bờ vực của sự sụp đổ.

~X~

Khu vườn phía sau toà lâu đài Vongola – nơi mà, người ta đồn rằng, hệ thực vật đã tồn tại suốt hơn bốn thế kỉ qua – là một trong những địa điểm yêu thích nhất của ngài Đệ Thập. Yên tĩnh, thanh bình và…xanh. Từng đám cỏ, lá cây, bụi rậm; màu sắc đa dạng phong phú từ xanh nõn chuối, đến xanh lục bảo, rồi xanh ngọc bích, thậm chí có cả hơi tí xanh lơ…và rải rác đây đó một lớp hoa vàng xinh xắn, tô điểm thêm cho thảm cỏ mướt xanh. Tại nơi đây cậu luôn tìm được cảm giác bình yên, bên cạnh người bạn thân yêu nhất của cậu. Họ rất hay lẻn ra ngoài này, lúc nào cũng vậy, chỉ để được có mặt trong sự hiện diện của nhau, cùng nhau đắm chìm trong một phút giây thư giãn, hay an ủi nhau những lúc khó khăn.

Tuy nhiên, bức tranh hôm nay có nét gì đó rất không bình thường.

Không hẳn là do nơi đây có gì đó thay đổi xấu đi – ngược lại, phong cảnh gần như vẫn rất hoàn hảo – mà đó là do sự thiếu vắng một cách nghiêm trọng của cái cảm giác thanh bình mọi khi. Một bầu im lặng dày đặt bao trùm trong không gian, làm Tsuna tưởng như cậu có thể cảm giác được nó đang đè nặng lên đôi vai vốn đã quá nặng nề của cậu.

Tsuna bước nhanh hơn, với duy nhất một địa điểm trong tâm trí cậu, nếu anh vẫn không có ở đây…

"Tsunayoshi?"

Cậu khẽ gọi – điều cuối cùng cậu muốn lúc này là đánh động Tsunayoshi. Không một tiếng hồi âm; cậu bước tiếp quanh một bụi cao, và vẫn với một giọng thật dịu dàng, cậu thử lại, "Tsunayo–"

Tsuna đột ngột dừng lại. Đây rồi, Tsunayoshi của cậu, dưới bóng một cây sồi cổ thụ đằng xa. Nhưng…nhưng…anh _không_ phải là Tsunayoshi hằng ngày cậu biết. Bóng người cô độc đằng kia…phủ trong một tấm áo choàng màu máu khô. Những đốm đỏ đậm đặc loang lỗ trên bề mặt vải xanh, biến chiếc áo sơ mi đắt tiền thành một hỗn hợp màu kệch cỡm. Đầu anh rối bù, từng mớ tóc nâu hoang dại đâm ra mọi hướng thật kì quái; và vương trên những sợi tơ vương giả ấy, không gì khác hơn là một sắc đỏ của máu.

Liệu cậu có nên…Tsuna do dự; nhiều cảm xúc khác nhau đang vật lộn trong lòng cậu. Nhưng tuyệt nhiên không có chỗ cho sự sợ hãi; không, cậu tuyệt đối không thể e ngại anh. Chỉ là, có vẻ như Tsunayoshi chưa sẵn sàng cho một cuộc nói chuyện…

Nhưng…nhìn anh đau khổ thế này…Tsuna mím chặt môi.

Cậu muốn giúp anh kinh khủng, tưởng như chính trái tim cậu đang khóc gào lên vì đau đớn.

Bất chợt bắt được một âm thanh không tưởng; Tsuna há hốc miệng, sững sốt.

Có phải…Tsunayoshi đang khóc đấy ư?

Đây, anh chỉ đang ngồi đấy, bất động. Nhưng chẳng phải cậu vừa nghe một tiếng nấc khẽ sao…hay đó chỉ do cậu tự tưởng tượng ra?

Không đâu.

"T-Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna ướm hỏi thật thận trọng. Cậu bước tới thật chậm, chân run lên vì hồi hợp.

"Đừng!" Anh la lên, giọng vỡ ra, khản đặc, "Đừng đến gần, Tsuna. Tôi…không muốn cậu thấy bộ dạng của tôi lúc này." Anh dịu giọng, "Chỉ là…làm ơn hãy rời khỏi đây…"

"Nhưng Tsunayoshi! Tớ lo cho cậu mà!" Tsuna phản đối, cảm nhận từng cái gút trong tim cậu siết chặt lại, rối bời. "Làm ơn đi Tsunayoshi, tớ chỉ muốn…" Giọng cậu nhỏ dần rồi nín bặt. Rồi, "Tớ muốn giúp cậu." Tsuna thì thầm, nhưng ánh mắt van nài đã đủ để nói rõ hơn bao giờ hết, chứng kiến anh trong tình trạng thế này, cậu thật sự đau lòng xiết bao.

"Tsuna," Tsunayoshi mở lời sau một khoảng dài im lặng, "Như bao lần khác, tôi đã dọn sạch cả nơi đó, tiêu diệt hết toàn bộ bọn chúng. Tôi chỉ là…một con quái vật, Tsuna." Anh ngước mặt lên, đôi mắt màu hổ phách (đã tấy đỏ vì khóc) tìm đến cậu, khẩn nài trong tuyệt vọng; một nụ cười buồn đến xé lòng ám ảnh trên gương mặt hoàn hảo của anh, "Vậy nên, cậu nên tránh xa tôi thì hơn…"

_Vì tôi không không thể làm vấy bẩn em, Tsuna. _

Trong một thoáng, Tsuna chết lặng; tưởng chừng như mọi hơi thở đã bị tước khỏi cơ thể cậu.

Tsunayoshi trông…tệ quá. Nước da anh xám lại vì cay đắng. Thứ ánh sáng vàng rực rỡ thường trực trong đôi mắt hút hồn ấy cũng biến đâu mất tăm, làm chúng bỗng trở nên mờ nhạt và thiếu sức sống đến khác thường. Và kìa trên hai gò má ửng đỏ vẫn còn vương lại vết tích mơ hồ của những vệt dài nước mắt. Chúa ơi, sao chỉ một khoảnh khắc suy sụp lại có thể khiến một người xinh đẹp là thế hình như già đi, già đi rất nhiều.

"S-sa-" Tsuna thở hắt ra, mặt cắt không còn giọt máu. "Sa-sao…" cậu thử lại, run rẩy, "Ý cậu…là sao? Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna hỏi vội; một sự khiếp đảm từ đâu đến bỗng vồ lấy tim cậu.

"Tôi, chỉ là một cỗ máy giết người, Tsuna." Anh lập lại, lạnh lùng, điềm tĩnh, và tự tin, nhưng lại không đủ để che giấu sự tổn thương rành rành trong giọng nói. "Họ tạo ra tôi để giết. Trong hai ta, tôi là người được chọn để thực thi tội ác Vongola." Anh dừng lại, rồi với một nụ cười buồn đến chạnh lòng, nhưng thật sự rất chân thành, anh nói thêm, "Vậy nên, làm ơn Tsuna. Vì cậu, hãy để tôi là người duy nhất gánh vác gánh nặng này. Hãy để tôi là người duy nhất bị đày xuống địa ngục cùng nó. Đó là cách duy nhất…" _Cách duy nh__ấ__t đ__ể__ tôi có th__ể__ ti__ế__p t__ụ__c b__ả__o v__ệ__ n__ụ__ cư__ờ__i c__ủ__a em. _Và hoàn thành câu nói dang dở trong suy nghĩ của riêng anh.

Đoạn, Tsunayoshi đứng dậy, sẵn sàng bước ra khỏi câu chuyện, sẵn sàng rời bỏ cuộc đời của Tsuna.

Nhưng Tsuna không đơn giản chỉ chịu buông xuôi.

Trong chốc lát, Tsunayoshi nhận ra anh đã ngã sống soài trên mặt đất, một cậu Tsuna bừng bừng giận dữ cưỡi trên bụng anh.

Dốc toàn lực, Tsuna chộp lấy áo anh, mắt nheo lại đầy đe doạ, "Thôi đi, Tsunayoshi! Cậu thừa biết tớ đếch cần quan tâm cơ mà!" Tsuna nghiến răng keng két, giận điên lên được, "Tại sao…làm sao cậu lại có thể tự xem thường bản thân như vậy! Cậu tốt hơn thế, Tsunayoshi! Cậu biết rằng cậu tuyệt hơn thế!" Nắm tay đang ghì chặt của cậu dần nới lỏng ra, nhưng sự quặn thắt trong lòng ngực cứ nhân lên, nhân lên gấp bội. Cậu nghẹn ngào, nước mắt đã phù lên lưng tròng mắt, "Không, không phải…không phải là ác quỉ…cậu…là con người mà Tsunayoshi." Cuối cùng dường như không thể kiềm chế được nữa, Tsuna bắt đầu nức nở; đôi vai gầy run lên theo từng tiếng nấc, những lời đứt quãng hoà lẫn trong tiếng khóc nao lòng, "Cậu giết, nhưng cậu có cảm giác! Quỉ không có trái tim, Tsunayoshi. Nhưng cậu thì có! Vì thế cho nên cậu đã khóc, bởi con tim cậu đang rỉ máu! Xin cậu đấy, Tsunayoshi, nó đang chảy máu ngay đây," cậu nện thình thịch xuống ngực anh, nơi trái tim anh đang ồn ào gào thét, "Làm ơn…đừng như vậy mà…đừng tàn nhẫn với bản thân mình đến vậy mà." Cậu giấu khuôn mặt đẫm lệ của mình vào áo anh, "Xin cậu đấy…tớ không muốn cậu xa lánh tớ như vậy đâu…Tớ không thể chịu nổi việc nhìn cậu chịu đựng một mình…Tớ muốn giúp…Chúng ta được định sẵn ở bên nhau mà! Tsunayoshi! Cậu không hiểu sao! Chúng ta là một! Cho dù có tách rời nhau, chúng ta vẫn chỉ là một linh hồn trong hai thể xác. Vậy nên chúng ta phải cùng nhau vượt qua nó. Tớ muốn được đi cùng cậu…mãi mãi cùng cậu…nên làm ơn…làm ơn mà…" Tsuna rên rỉ – hệt như một cậu bé con khóc ăn vạ với mẹ nó – và ôm lấy Tsunayoshi như không có ngày mai. "Nên làm ơn…xin cậu…đừng nói vậy mà…xin cậu đấy…"

Nếu bảo Tsunayoshi chỉ sửng sốt, hay kinh ngạc, hay thậm chí chết điếng đi…thì đó chỉ là một cách nói giảm nhẹ. Anh thề là, ngay lúc này đây, cuối cùng anh cũng đã ngừng tồn tại.

Bộ não anh ngừng hoạt động, quá tải bởi cơn lốc ngôn từ vừa đổ bộ vào mớ bòng bong rối bời mang tên tâm trí anh.

Anh thấy mình tê liệt, như các giác quan đã bị cuốn theo từng giọt nước mắt của Tsuna.

Anh không còn trông thấy gì cả, khi thân hình mảnh khảnh của Tsuna đã bao lấy cả tầm nhìn của anh.

Anh cũng không hề nghe gì khác ngoài tiếng khóc thút thít từ thiên thần của anh.

Và Tsunayoshi dám cá rằng, anh đã thôi thở nữa, vì trái tim anh đã hoàn toàn vỡ vụn,

Cùng với cả thế giới của anh. Niềm tin của anh. Lời nguyền của anh. Tất cả.

Nên anh chỉ nằm đấy, bất động, để Tsuna khóc cho trôi hết, cho cả anh và cậu, những uất ức chất chứa trong lòng họ bấy lâu.

~X~

"Tsuna…" Tsunayoshi hồi sinh rất rất lâu sau đó, với những _đ__ặ__c __đi__ể__m m__ớ__i tinh_ mà trước đây có nằm mơ anh cũng không dám nghĩ tới mình có ngày sẽ sở hữu: sự do dự, sự thấu hiểu, sự bối rối, và cảm giác tội lỗi.

Thật sự Tsuna luôn nghĩ như thế về anh…về hai người bọn họ sao? Phải chăng anh đã luôn quá mù quáng để nhận ra điều đó? Anh đã luôn chỉ nhận thức được một mặt của vấn đề. Luôn cho rằng điều anh đang làm là tốt nhất cho cả hai. Anh chưa bao giờ cân nhắc về cảm giác của Tsuna. Sao anh lại ích kỉ như thế! Sao anh thậm chí lại có thể quên rằng hai người chỉ là một? Làm thế quái nào anh lại dám tính tới việc rời bỏ Tsuna một mình cơ chứ? Sao anh lại nỡ nghĩ đến chuyện vĩnh viễn rút ra khỏi cuộc sống của Tsuna…!

Giữ chặt lấy Tsuna trong vòng tay ân cần, Tsuanyoshi ngồi dậy một cách cẩn thận. Một bàn tay anh trìu mến luồn vào tóc cậu, những lọn tóc mềm mại anh vẫn luôn rất quí; và ôm lấy Tsuna thật sát vào lòng mình, thầm thì những điều ngọt ngào vô nghĩa bên tai cậu, âu yếm dỗ dành cậu thiên thần nhỏ đang khóc nhè của riêng anh.

"Tôi xin lỗi, Tsuna…Tôi xin lỗi mà…" Anh thành khẩn, "Đừng khóc nữa mà." Anh thở dài, đặt cằm mình trên mái tóc bồng bềnh của cậu, "Làm ơn hãy nghe tôi nói."

"Hứa…" Tsuna nói vào áo anh, lẩm bẩm thêm gì đó nghe chỉ như một chuỗi âm thanh vô nghĩa không thể giải mã được.

"Vâng, gì thế Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi kiên nhẫn hỏi lại.

Tsuna sụt sịt, nhưng cậu cũng lên giọng, đòi hỏi, "Hứa là cậu sẽ không bao giờ như vậy nữa!"

"Ừ," anh thì thầm, "Tôi hứa với cậu, Tsuna." Thở dài, anh nhẹ nhàng nâng gương mặt lấm lem nước mắt của Tsuna lên, và với ánh mắt rất dịu dàng anh nhìn cậu như vẫn thường làm những lần chỉ có hai người ở đây.

Hờ, Tsunayoshi biết rằng đúng ra anh phải đang cảm thấy cực kì ân hận vì đã làm thiên thần bé bổng của anh khóc. Nhưng, nhìn cậu thế này... _Hơi _thoángđỏ mặt, Tsunayoshi nhìn chằm chằm vào cảnh tượng đang mở ra trước mắt anh: đôi mắt to ngây thơ nhìn anh đẫm lệ, hai má ửng hồng phồng lên bướng bỉnh, đôi môi hờn dỗi có hơi chút trề ra…dễ thương không chịu được.

Vô cùng đáng yêu, vâng thật vậy.

"Mà cậu biết không Tsuna, cậu xinh thật đấy." Khẽ nghiêng đầu, Tsunayoshi buột miệng thốt ra.

Mất hết một phút sau Tsuna mới hiểu nổi những gì đang – đã được nói, và thêm một phút nữa để cậu nghĩ ra một câu trả lời tạm chấp nhận được, "Tớ không có _xinh_!" cậu phủ nhận một cách yếu ớt, hai vành tai đỏ bừng lên vì xấu hổ.

"Dĩ nhiên là có, sao lại không cơ chứ. Mà này, Tsuna?" Tsunayoshi dịu dàng hỏi, với tất cả tình yêu và sự tận tuỵ của cả thế giới này đè nặng trong chỉ một câu nói.

"V-vâng?" Tsuna nuốt nước bọt, chợt cảm thấy bồn chồn một cách nực cười trước cái giọng điệu xa lạ mà nửa kia của cậu đang sử dụng.

"Tôi yêu em." Anh nói, những lời thật giản dị, nhưng với sự chân thành đủ để đập tan đi mọi hoài nghi có thể có nơi cậu.

Mắt cậu mở to gấp bội (đừng hỏi nếu điều đó thậm chí có thể được), gương mặt cậu tức khắc trở thành sàn cat-walk cho cả một sư đoàn Đỏ khoe khoang những đôi cánh sặc sỡ của chúng. Cậu mở miệng, rồi đóng miệng lại, rồi lại mở miệng (hãy liên tưởng đến một con Tuna); nhưng mọi cơ hội _tr__ả__ đũa _đã bị hành động không tưởng tiếp theo của anh tước mất một cách không thương tiếc.

Tsunayoshi nhoài người ra phía trước, nhanh chóng cắt đứt khoảng cách giữa họ, để rồi bắt lấy đôi cánh hoa đang e thẹn hé mở ấy bằng cặp môi quyến rũ của chính anh. Một tay anh mơn trớn vuốt ve làn da mịn màng của cậu, tay còn lại ôm cậu thật sát hơn nữa vào lòng mình. Mỉm cười hài lòng khi Tsuna chẳng có chút vẻ gì là chống đối, anh tinh nghịch cắn môi dưới của cậu – lập tức nuốt trọn hơi thở đầy ngạt nhiên từ cậu – và dần dần hôn sâu hơn, khám phá từng ngóc ngách của _lãnh đ__ị__a m__ớ__i _mà lưỡi anh có thể chạm đến được. Tsunayoshi nhắm mắt lại, thả hồn trôi giạt trong thiên đường mật ngọt rất riêng của Tsuna. Cho dù cả thế giới xung quanh có sắp tan biến đi chỉ trong một khoảnh khắc, anh cũng sẽ không hề hay biết. Bởi lẽ, ngay lúc này đây, thế giới của anh đã thu gọn lại chỉ một cái tên hơn cả quí giá – Tsuna – và sẽ mãi mãi tiếp tục xoay quanh cái tên duy nhất ấy thôi, đến tận cùng của thời gian.

Thế nhưng nhu cầu về không khí dường như luôn thắng thế trong những tình huống tương tự thế này, buộc họ (hay nói một cách chính xác hơn – anh) phải dừng lại; hít thở lấy lượng oxy cần thiết đã bị đánh cắp. Cuối cùng, đôi mắt anh tìm đến cậu, thăm dò những phản ứng vô giá mà cậu sắp biểu lộ.

Tsuna, mặt khác, đã chứng minh cho anh thấy, cậu thật sự không bao giờ làm Tsunayoshi yêu dấu thất vọng.

Cậu ngây người, toàn bộ hệ thống ngừng hoạt động; mắt to như hai cái đĩa nhìn trân trân vào cái người…quá đáng đang (tự tiện!) ôm lấy cậu; và tệ hơn nữa, có vẻ hồn cậu từ lâu đã lìa khỏi xác (!). Suy nghĩ của cậu dường như chỉ còn gói gọn trong một dòng – câu thần chú duy nhất có thể cứu vớt cậu khỏi căn bệnh tâm thần đang chực chờ phía trước (Với tất cả lượng công việc khổng lồ hằng ngày cậu phải giải quyết, và chứng stress đang ăn mòn sức khoẻ cậu, Tsuna nghĩ, có lẽ tất cả những gì đang xảy ra chỉ là do cậu hoang tưởng mà nên…).

Tsunayoshi hôn cậu!

Tsunayoshi hôn _c__ậ__u_!

Ôi lạy chúa, _Tsunayoshi_ hôn _c__ậ__u_!

Và rồi không hề báo trước, mặt cậu bốc cháy.

Tsunayoshi liếm môi, tìm kiếm chút dư vị còn sót lại của Tsuna nơi đầu lưỡi. Và thế mà anh còn đủ duyên để nhướng mày, tò mò hỏi, "Sao?"

"Sa-sao!" Tsuna thét lên, thật không thể tin được!

Tsunayoshi cười toe toét, "Hờ, em còn rất kì lạ nữa, em biết chứ?"

"C-cậu…y-y-yêu…h-hô-hôn…" Tsuna lắp bắp một cách ngớ ngẩn, có lẽ cái đống giấy tờ ấy thật sự cuối cùng đã ăn mòn não cậu mất rồi.

Tsunayoshi nhướng luôn mày còn lại, trông có vẻ vô cùng thích thú.

Đôi mắt màu hổ phách hơi đanh lại, một tia sáng chợt loé lên một cách nguy hiểm, "Em _có_ thích nụ hôn ấy." Không phải một câu hỏi, đó hoàn toàn là một lời khẳng định.

Và rồi Tsuna chợt thấy mình đã lao vào một nụ hôn khác. Chỉ là lần này, nó hoàn toàn ở một cấp độ mới: tha thiết, nồng nhiệt và say đắm hơn bao giờ hết; đồng thời có sự tham gia của cả hai thành viên.

Có lẽ, chỉ có lẽ thôi nhé, cuộc sống cũng không đến nỗi tệ như họ vẫn nghĩ.

_~End~_


End file.
